Which Heart Beats
by xTheODSTx
Summary: Robin said he would handle things. And he meant it. After realizing that he was the avatar that brings about Lucina's horrid future, he questions everything he thought he knew. Who was the liar, Grima, or was himself? In these final moments, as the world seems to mock his fate, destiny, he kicks back. After all, in honour of his ONE real decision, "I challenge my fate."


**OI! I'm back I am back! I hate to say this, but I had completely forgotten about my own story I had started "Time Wanders On".**

 **However, it is not down. I had trouble because I kind of butchered my own plot and had no idea how to work with what I had. I just checked...I have about five doc's on my computer started for chapter 3. ANNDDD I hate all of them.**

 **So. I was in the car on my way home when "Can you feel my heart?" By Bring Me The Horizon started playing on my playlist. Then I imagined a bunch of epic battle scenes. Then I thought of Robin vs Grima and...this kinda game to life through that.**

 **TBH this is straight off the email I made while waiting for the gas to refill. SOO its pretty rough. But I honestly loved it.**

 **I'll probably hate it the second it's posted honestly...but oh well. Here is the One Shot, "Which Heart Beats"**

* * *

Robin struck the final blow. Just like he had told Morgan, debated with Lucina, and passionately proclaimed to Chrom not even an hour prior to this pivotal moment.

Chrom threatened to smite Robin AND Grima back to back. He DEFINTELY got the message.

But he took pride in his stubbornness. Thought often many thought that was him being... _er-hmm_..."tactically sound."

It was his fault after all. Well. Not "him". But still a version of himself. Just...different. From another future.

Even now as his body was crumbling away in magic fervor he still couldn't imagine it was possible.

He didn't deserve any friends. Any smiles. Any laughs. Love.

 _A family._

Lucina pushed any and all people who dared get in between her love and herself. Tears streaming down her cheeks, bitterness and sorrow with anxiousness and fear.

But still. She felt that familiar ping of regret and guilt linger in her chest.

A feeling she felt often.

A feeling that she was slowly getting rid of.

Now it was haunting her once more. But worse, than before.

Which terrified and shook her in a way that made her just want to scream.

So she did.

"Robin!"

A name. The name of her first love. Her first kiss. The one who promised her a future she fought and cried and bled for.

But now, all she wanted was him.

Morgan was following swiftly behind. Inigo in hand, mostly against his will. He still remembered the lecture he got from the Tactician.

Lucina reached for his hand, which already had turned to ethereal purple dust, and desperation and fear took over as she wept.

Robin chuckled lowly, his tears still real, as they fell from his cheeks. He took her hand into his left, as he willed himself to last a little longer. For her sake.

"Lucina," came the soft whisper. She clung to his hand. And felt the grief anf pressure of it, he feared, for the last time.

"Lucina," he continued. She kept crying, stroking his hand, a gave a single forced nod as she looked back up into his eyes.

"Do you remember when you confronted me that night?" Her expression worsened, if that was even possible, and he found himself already regretting this whole ordeal.

"Robin, I dont want to think of that right now, this is not what I want to remember as your last words to me!" Robin gave her a weak but genuine smile. He agreed with a nod, but he had to carry on regardless.

"I told you that I honestly hated who I was suppose to be. And that I couldn't see myself as anything else after that. I was the wife of the friend I murdered in another time. And still I gave in and became the monster." He sighed, his legs now shimmering as well. He loved off to see the red clouds giving way to sunlight once more. "The monster that destroyed everything. And caused all those tears that we shared those lonely cold nights. I also said that it was sick and cruel that the same heart that contained my love for you was also Grima's heart. What cruel fate indeed."

He looked back down at her, and let out a real laugh, although it was brief. "And that the only I truly deserved was to fall onto your blade willingly."

"Do you feel my heart, or do you fear that **HIS** lies in its place within this vessel."

She clutched him, as if the harder and firmer her grip, that it would postpone the inevitable. She shook her head aggressively. "That's not true!" She looked back at Morgan, who was also crying, Inigo awkwardly lending himself as a shoulder to weep and squeeze to death. "Our daughter needs her father." She glared into his eyes, not with anger. But with determination. "I wasn't thinking. I was scared! Don't even start speaking like I was making the right decision!"

"How could you not have been?"He shook his head, clearly his point needed more emphasis. "Like I said. We had the same heart. It shared his power and hate and my humanity and love for you." He glanced over the mournful faces of his friends. "ALL of you. Do you remember my words, dear?" Lucina gave a pleading gaze, as if saying for him to merely tell her now. His face was almost see through at this point.

"I told you," he paused, clearing his head. _Gods this is worse than having a drinking match with Gregor._ It was getting harder to focus his thoughts. " _'How_ _ **dare**_ _I. How_ _ **dare I**_ _stoop this low. What if I was never truly human. What if I am merely lying to myself."_ He looked at his daughter, gave a quick and sudden glare aimed directly at Inigo, who tensed up immediately. He gave up his game of scarring the poor lad. It seemed to transform into an appreciative and fatherly nod of approval. "What if I never had a heart. A real, true heart."

He took her hand, and brought it to his chest, where his heart was still beating.

"Can you feel my heart, Lucina." He kissed her forehead, which felt like a cold breeze to her. Not truly there. But she felt the love and commitment behind it.

Her hand passed through his chest. His whole body was just a puff of purple smoke now.

"Know, my sweet. That the last, true note it ever beat, was for you." He waved, and gave his wife his trademark smirk righr after a plan worked exactly as he expected. "You had always been the one to set in motion. And put my doubts away."

The last words were just a ghostly breeze. As now he was already gone. Only Lucina seemed to hear them, as no one had a reaction anywhere close to her own. Maybe that breeze that caught her hair was him.

Her Robin.

"I'll come back. And our hearts will never be separated. You ARE my humanity."

She brought her hands to her chest and fell to her knees as her father, daughter, and her mother gathered around her.

"Can you feel my heart, Robin". She thought, knowing he must have. Naga be her witness. "I long to hear your heartbeat with my own. To feel it in my hand. And to take in its lovely warmth with my ears." She looked up, the sun beaming on her and her alone.

 _Y_ _ou will come back to me. And I will wait. For my heart longs for you to be besides me. Beside us._ She hugged Morgan. His Morgan. _OUR Morgan. You wouldn't leave her to me, alone, would you? Naga alone knows it'll be the end of my father._

She stroked her short and unkempt hair. Tears now flowing onto her armour that were not her own.

 _You made me acknowledge MY humanity. The humanity I tried to abandon. In hopes of righting the wrongs of my time._

If anyone deserved to experience love.

It was him.

 _No. US._

This wasn't their ending. Not yet.

Not till he came back to them.


End file.
